Hostage of Peace
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: AU/Universe Expansion. This story details the train ride and eventual wreck that kills the Pevensie children. While waiting at King's Crossing Station to head to an airport, the Pevensie children are lead on a train by a familiar looking mouse. So begins the final spiritual test and preparation. Inspired by the Tenth Ave. North song of the same name.


**Hostage of Peace**

* * *

**Note:** AU/Universe Expansion. I am aware of the events that happen in the books. I am simply presenting a different idea that could possibly happen.

This story details the train wreck that kills the Pevensies.

Inspired by the song of the same name by Tenth Avenue North

Let's see if you can spot the allusions.

* * *

**Chapter I: King's Crossing Station**

The Babel of King's Crossing that morning roared into Lucy Pevensie's ears and transfixed her eyes as Peter sat next to her on a bench just outside the restrooms. Luggage was up against the wall. Peter at the moment, was reading John Donne.

"Oh isn't it wonderful how sound works." Lucy said, "Over here everyone is speaking gibberish, but if I were to walk closer I would be able to hear every single word. Marvelous I think."

"Yes, the Doppler Effect is astounding," Peter said flipping a page, "now would you be so kind as if to tell me the time?"

Lucy looked down at her watch, which was a simple face with a leather strap.

"Eleven. Our train leaves in an hour and thirty minutes." Lucy said.

"Good then."

Eustace, Edmund, and Susan came out of the restrooms. Eustace appeared as if he were selling insurance and Edmund, appeared to be his client. Susan however, was ready for marriage.

"How do you like it?" Susan asked, twirling her white Parisian dress around like a fashion model.

"Oh," Peter said looking up from his book, "I didn't know Maria Casarès was joining us." He turned his head towards Edmund and Eustace. "Did you two know about this?"

"I didn't." Eustace said.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Edmund replied.

"Thank you Edmund," Susan said with a fake smile, "at least someone has learned their manners." Susan grabbed her dress in both hands, lifting it up to prevent drag, and walked towards the concession booth.

"What did you say to her?" Eustace asked.

"Exactly what you heard." Peter replied, "I'm sick of this self pampering of hers, she doesn't need to go around pretending that she's the Queen of England."

"Maybe she wants to be." Edmund said, pulling out a cigarette and lighter, pressing it gently up against his lips and slowly inhaling.

"I thought you said you would quit." Peter replied, looking up from his book at the cigarette's red tip and gray smoke tail.

"And I thought you said you would stop reading poetry and move on publishing." Edmund retorted.

"He's just doing more research Edmund, you know that." Lucy said, resuming her people watching, noticing a mouse scurry from his hole to the edge of the tracks, stop and patiently wait as if he were a passenger.

"That's funny," Lucy smiled, "reminds me of Reepicheep."

"What does?" Peter asked.

"That mouse sitting on the edge over there." She pointed towards the rodent as Peter looked over.

"Oh, well, there's something you don't see every day."Peter said.

"What's something you don't see every day?" Susan asked, carrying an empty cup that was full of water and throwing it away in a nearby trash can.

"A mouse over on the edge." Eustace said, who also looked over, "reminds you of Reepicheep a little doesn't it?"

"I guess so," Susan said, "but he's dead so there's not much more to talk about on the subject."

The eleven o'clock train pulled in. The train was a 3850, a mid chrome green, black frame, no lining locomotive that needed slight cosmetic repair but sound nonetheless. The mouse that patiently on the ledge looked back towards the bench and smiled knowingly.

"Peter," Lucy said, "look."

"At what?" Peter asked.

"The mouse."

"What about him," Peter lifted his eyes, "is he smiling?"

The train doors opened, the mouse entered, poked his head, looked directly towards Peter and winked.

"Do you think he wants us to do something?" Peter asked.

"Of course he does, how many smiling mice do you see?"

"Well, if we're getting on, then we best hurry." Eustace said as he grabbed his suitcase, "the doors will closing soon.

"Are you crazy, this isn't the right train." Susan said.

"We know." Edmund said, grabbing his suitcase now, "but how many times do you notice a smiling mouse?"

Peter, Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace walked towards the train door where the mouse poked his head. Susan rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed.

By the time the children entered, the train was a New York City subway. The mouse squeezed through the ruckus and exited the train just as the train door closed without any notice.

They all took an empty seat when everyone got settled down and looked for said mouse.

"Where did he go?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but I don't see him anywhere." Peter replied.

"Because he wasn't Reepicheep." Eustace said, looking out just outside the window at the mouse who carried a small bag of luggage with his name and hint of occupation in white lettering: _Tilden Pearson Wavell, PhD. _The mouse sported a gray driver's cap and tipped it towards Eustace with a smile.

Eustace looked up and pulled the yellow cord above the door, the emergency stop.

"We need to get off this train." He said.

The doors opened and Eustace exited.

"Eustace, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, not bothering to move.

Peter and the rest stood up a moment, ready to move if necessary as Eustace got off.

"I suggest," the mouse said, "that you get back on the train."

"Why?" Eustace asked, "It's the wrong one."

"It is the wrong one for the right people." The rodent said. "I'm surprised you don't remember me." He leaned very nonchalantly against his travel bag. Eustace half expected him to pull out a hand file.

"Of course I remember you," Eustace said, "you were the-"

"Doctor who saved your life? Yes sir indeed and it is pleasure to see you all again now, make haste and go. My brother awaits you!"

"Can't you come with us?" Eustace asked.

"Taking the one-thirteen." Tilden said. "Now, go before people start to fluster."

Eustace turned himself around and re-boarded.

"Who were you talking to?" Susan asked.

"Oh, no one just Reepicheep's brother." Eustace said and turned back around to see Tilden wave to him. Eustace waved back as the train pulled out of the station.

Tilden laughed and once the train left, took his bag sat it beside the bench by the restroom and began reading Charles Dent Bell while whistling the Agnus Dei melody.

* * *

**Allusions:**

_The Babel of King's Crossing that morning... _Tower of Babel

_John Donne_- poet. Wrote a poem called "Batter My Heart Three-Person God" which is a prayer to God telling him to change the speaker's heart and soul.

_"Eleven. Our train leaves in an hour and thirty minutes."- _reference to Luke 12:21.

Maria Casarès- Spanish woman known for the French stage during 1950's- the time period of which the books were written.

Charles Dent Bell- poet, wrote church hymns.

Agnus Dei- part of Catholic mass (this one was a gimme)


End file.
